Sentimientos Ocultos
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: Bella Swan (17 años) al enterarse de la nueva relación entre su amigo Edward Cullen y la chica mas popular de la escuela Rosalie Hale,decide continuar su vida y buscar su propia felicidad, la cual tiene por nombre : Jacob Black...aunque ella no contaba con que sentimientos ocultos emergerían y con estos una serie de misterios que cambiarían su forma de ver al mundo y a su corazón.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic sobre esta bella pareja…Edward & Bella!. Este será mi primer fic en casi dos años de no publicar ninguno. Espero que este limpie mi status de escritora aficionada con respecto a mis cuatro últimos fics (Los cuales los considero una vergüenza total), espero sus reviews!**

**POSDATA: Soy anti-lemon asi que no esperen ese tipos de cosas en mis fics (A excepción de los cuatro primeros donde no hay lemon pero use vocabulario adulto para hacer "graciosos" a esos fics, razón por la cual los considero una vergüenza y como algo que no va con mi estilo de escribir)…en fin… aquí va el prologo!**

* * *

**Prologo**

Diciembre

_El silencio reinaba en mi habitación. Silencio que se hacía presente cada vez que necesitaba despejar mi mente, silencio que se veía opacado por mis pensamientos. En mi mente se encontraba el, de nuevo, siempre había sido él quien ocupara mi mente y… corazón. El chico del cual me había enamorado hacia cuatro años. Edward Cullen. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no podía ser la misma chica soñadora que se había infundado la ciega esperanza de que el algún día el me notara y correspondería mis sentimientos…_

…_Realmente yo era…ridícula. Si. Una ridícula al siquiera considerar esa posibilidad cuando él durante el tiempo que nos conocimos nunca dio señal alguna de interés por mí. Solo era quizás amistad. Solo quizás._

_Ahora ya era muy tarde. El estaba enamorado de otra, Rosalie Hale, una rubia dotada de belleza, quien no dudo en corresponder sus sentimientos. Ambos habían oficializado su noviazgo. Ya era muy tarde para mí y mis sentimientos muy reservados. Mis sentimientos ocultos._

_Era hora de olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida. O al menos eso crei._


	2. Capitulo I: Ruborizándome Otra Vez

**|~Sentimientos Ocultos~|**

**Capitulo I**

_**"Ruborizándome otra vez"**_

* * *

-Así que ella es tu novia ahora?-le pregunto de la manera mas despreocupada que pudo, aun sabiendo claramente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-!Si!, !Acaso no es es genial!?-respondió efusivamente Edward a la pregunta que Bella le había hecho.

-...-. no supo que decir e inmediatamente se ahondo en sus pensamientos, olvidando completamente a quien tenia a su lado. A el que ella considerara su mejor amigo Edward, un chico extrovertido que se ganaba el corazón de cualquier chica con tan solo su carismática sonrisa. Bella no era la excepción pero debido a su amistad desde muy pequeños había decidido guardar sus sentimientos y si era posible llevárselos hasta la tumba, aunque ella aceptaba que hasta hacia el día de ayer antes de enterarse de que Edward salia con Rosalie ella aun guardaba la esperanza de que un dia sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

-Bella?...-Edward le llamo extrañado de que su mejor amiga Bella se quedara callada.-Aun sigo aquí.

-Uh?... despertó de sus pensamientos y vio como Edward la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlesca. Se ruborizo inmediatamente pues Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. Gesto que el hacia con frecuencia, gesto que le recordaba como a el no le inmutaba su cercanía, gesto que solo confirmaba que el solo sentía amistad por ella.

Edward rió al verla ruborizarse. Le hizo un mimo con sus manos a la mejilla de Bella. Esta enrojeció mas.

-Es por eso me encantas!-afirmo para luego salir corriendo y se despidió de Bella a lo lejos con una ola de manos.

Se había ido.

-Es por eso que le encanto...-Bella dijo al vació a la vez que tocaba con su mano la mejilla que Edward había acariciado. Permaneció así, roja y suspirando. La había deslumbrado. Se había perdido otra vez entre esos ojos amarillos. Ese rostro tan...

Bella sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Demonios!, Ya superalo!, el nunca te ha visto de esa forma!, que pensaría si supiera que tu lo ves de otra...-no pudo terminar la oración, se ruborizo solo al pensarlo. Y era cierto, ella sabia que si el se enteraba de sus sentimientos inmediatamente la rechazaría y seria el fin de su amistad, por esa razón ella nunca le expreso lo que en realidad sentía por el. En cierto modo con el pasar de los años había logrado ingnorar sus sentimientos, de forma que casi logro verlo como un amigo, pero cada vez que estaba muy cerca de ese chico de cabello cobrizo simplemente sus mejillas cedían, gesto que el no ignoraba pero que por su inocencia nunca imagino ni de cerca de que era por que a ella el le gustaba. El era un tonto, el que Bella se sintiera atraída por el era tan obvio para todos y solo el no se daba cuenta, hasta cierto punto a Bella le molestaba la torpeza de su amigo pero a la vez agradecía la poca inteligencia de este.

Bella vio los pasillos. Estaban vacíos.

-Uh?...-dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par al recordar el como Edward se había ido precipitadamente, la sangre se escapo de sus mejillas, recordó que las clases ya debían haber iniciado.

-Diablos!-exclamo nerviosa para luego inmediatamente salir corriendo hacia el aula que le correspondía.

Mientras corría pensó que eso ya no podía seguir así. Ella ruborizándose y perdiendo la noción del espacio y tiempo por causa de el. El ahora tenia una novia y ella no podía y no debía sentirse atraído por el chico de otra. Ella lo miraba como un crimen, puesto que si ella fuera Rosalie no querría que nadie posara sus ojos en su Edward.

Suspiro.

-Si tan solo pudiera olvidarte...-se decía asimisma mientras corría -...si tan solo encontrara a algui...Ahh!-no puedo terminar de hablar puesto que choco contra un chico poco antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. En una posición sumamente incomoda.

Bella no lo soporto y se desmayo.

* * *

**Quien sera el chico que provoco esa reacción en Bella?...**

**...continuara :)**

**-SW**


End file.
